


You'll Marry Me Someday

by Centa0592



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Determined Naruto, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Time Travel Fix-It, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: Naruto's first words were Kakashi's name. So, naturally, the elder should have suspected this coming. But he had no idea.orNaruto has been in love with Kakashi from Day 1 and it took 18 years for Kakashi to feel the same
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just looking for an excuse to write some wholesome smut. No underage sex over here. Hope you enjoy. All spelling errors are mine.

_14 & 8 Months _

Kakashi is not a baby whisperer or anything of the sorts. However, baby Naruto is the exception. For some reason, that blub of chubby blonde is just so adorable that Kakashi doesn’t want to part from him. The feeling is quite mutual.

“Oh, thank heavens you returned from the mission.” Kushina has a crying Naruto in her arms. The poor baby is red in the face; wailing as if the world is ending.

“Aw, my baby.” Minato goes to his son but Kushina gives him a ‘I’m sorry’ expression before passing the baby to Kakashi. A shocked Kakashi takes Naruto in his arms and rocks the child. Naruto blinks and squishes Kakashi’s cheeks before squealing in glee.

“Kaka.” Everyone in the room freezes. Kakashi almost drops Naruto—almost.

“Did he???” Kakashi can’t even get the words out. He doesn’t know what to say.

“My son’s first words were your name.” Minato pinches the bridge of his nose and places a hand on his hip. “I’m torn between being incredibly happy and so incredibly jealous.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi whispers to the happy looking baby. “Can you say it again?” The teen feels in awe right now. Kakashi has lost so much but somehow this baby saying his name makes it all better.

“Kaka.” Naruto squeals, happily. Like pleasing Kakashi is his life’s mission. “Kaka.”

“That’s right.” Kakashi spins Naruto around. “I’m Kaka.”

“He’s been crying non stop since yall left.” Kushina explains to her pouting husband. “I had two dolls made up; one of you, and one of Kakashi. You can guess which one he sleeps with.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?” Minato screeches. He huffs a sigh and glares at his student.

“I’m sending you off on a mission, far away.” Minato lies.

“Oh?” Kakashi smirks to his former sensei. “And have baby Naruto crying his lungs out the whole time? I think not.”

“He’s right.” Kushina glares. Minato pouts harder.

“Come on Kushina,” Minato grabs her by the hand. “We’re making us another child. This one’s ruined.” Kushina’s face is as bright as her hair as she gets led away. Kakashi laughs to their retreating forms.

“Kaka.” Naruto smacks Kakashi’s masked face. “Kaka. Kaka. Kaka.” Kakashi rubs his nose all over a squealing Naruto and in this moment, everything just seems right with the world.

⸹

_19 & 5_

Kakashi is reading a book when the sunlight turns into a shadow. He uses his one free eye to see a toothless Naruto smiling as if he’s the champion of the world.

“Come on Kashi.” Naruto pulls on the shinobi. “I have to tell you something. Come. Come.” Kakashi follows in suit. This could be another of the blonde’s pranks but Kakashi doesn’t care. Every since he was born, Kakashi has been at the mercy of this blonde tiny human.

Kakashi gets pulled all the way to the Hokage’s office. Minato has his face in a pile of paperwork while various shinobi stand by and point out his mistakes. He sees the door open and smiles when he sees his son.

“My boy.” Minato gets up; happy for a chance to not do paperwork. “So big.” Minato picks his son up, who wraps an arm around Minato’s neck. “And what did I do to deserve this surprise visit?”

“I have an announcement to make.” Naruto states. Kakashi looks with a surprised expression on his face.

“This is news to me.” Kakashi answers the unasked question from the Hokage.

“Da, remember yesterday you said you and mom were married because you love each other?” Minato’s face drains and Kakashi wishes his mind worked as fast as the Hokage’s because he’s lost. “I’m going to marry Kakashi because I love him.”

Kakashi chokes on air. He looks around for help, but all the shinobi have magically found themselves scarce. Looking in horror, Kakashi sees a twisted expression on Minato’s face. A mix between anger, jealousy, and more anger.

“Uh, Naruto.” Kakashi laughs with hesitance. “I’m too old for you. I’m nineteen and you’re five. We can’t get married.”

“Of course, not now.” Naruto rolls his eyes. “But when I’m a man. We’re getting married.”

“Sure, sure.” Kakashi plays it off. It’s just a crush. He doesn’t know any better. It’ll fade with time. “Come, let’s get you some ramen while your dad finishes up paper work.”

“Okay.” Naruto jumps down and the two head off. It’ll definitely fade with time.

⸹

_29 & 15_

Kakashi met a girl from a neighboring village. She’s sweet enough. Nothing too special about her, but he’s drunk and it’s been almost ten years since he’s gotten laid; so. They’re making out on the couch when his door opens. It’s Naruto.

“Naruto.” Kakashi gets up. “I told you to always knock. Don’t just use your key because you have one.”

“Who is she?” Naruto shouts. There’s real anger in his voice. His eyes are brim with tears. “Tell me who she is.”

“Just a girl.” Kakashi states. “Whom I was having a nice evening with.” Kakashi stresses. “This is not appropriate.”

“Bullshit.” Naruto responds. “I hate you Kakashi. You broke my heart.”

“I…what?” Kakashi is left standing in bewilderment as the blonde escapes the apartment. It was supposed to be a crush. A cute innocent affection that a child has. But what Naruto feels is too real. It’s too strong. Kakashi has no idea what he’s going to do. Naruto is only fifteen. It’s too much.

“I should leave.” The girl puts her top on and eases out. Kakashi goes to his fridge, gets a beer, and drinks until he’s all numb. He’ll figure something out in the morning.

Or at least he was hoping to figure something out. It’s now morning and he has a slight headache. There’s also a banging on his bedroom door. He opens it to a raging Hokage, along with an equally raging red-haired wife. _Crap._

“What did you do to my son?” Kushina is on the bed before Kakashi can blink.

“Nothing.” The silver haired man admits. “I was with a girl; he came uninvited and saw us making out. Then he screamed he hated me and that was it.”

“I will end you.” Kushina looks like she means it. Kakashi’s not sure what’s going on but he takes his wrap off and reveals his Sharingan eye. If he has to fight, he will.

“Calm down, Kushina.” Minato can see this situation is getting out of hand, fast. “We can’t force Kakashi to reciprocate Naruto’s feelings. He has a life to live on his own.”

“But our son was in tears.” Kushina looks torn. “He was crying so hard. He couldn’t even speak. I thought he was breaking. I’ll kill you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi swallows and sits up in his bed.

“I thought it was an innocent crush.” Kakashi admits. “One that was going to go away by now. And I know for a fact, half the village wants to marry him. I…” Kakashi doesn’t know what to say.

“This isn’t on you, Kakashi.” Minato seems to be the voice of reason. “We’ll talk to Naruto. Don’t worry. Besides, he's too young for you. He's just a child.”

Minato and Kushina leave and Kakashi feels vaguely empty.

⸹

_32 and 18_

Three years. It’s been three years since Naruto has said a word to Kakashi. The silver haired ninja has spent his time staying busy. Endless missions and working with the ANBU. Anything to distract his mind. Truthfully, the silence, and absence, has killed him.

“Hey old man.” Kakashi is reading a book when once again his sunlight seems to turn into a shadow. Kakashi is too stunned at what he sees to really do anything. “I’ve been training with the guy who wrote that book. I could get you the latest novel, if you want.”

“You’ve been with Master Jiraiya?” This is news to Kakashi. But now that the elder is seeing properly he feels floored. Naruto is tall and slender but you can tell he has a nice amount of muscles. His shoulders are broad and his hair still seems as blonde as ever.

“Yup. Three years.” Naruto nods. “He’s taught me a lot of things.”

“Oh?” Kakashi has no idea why words are escaping him all of a sudden but it feels good to hear that voice again. Kakashi suddenly realizes, he’s missed Naruto. He’s missed the laugh, the hugs, the following him around. Kakashi has missed it all. “I’ve missed you.” Kakashi blurts out.

Naruto’s eyes get watery.

“Don’t say that.” Naruto punches at Kakashi’s shoulder. “Unless you mean it.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Kakashi admits again, with more determination this time. “Gosh, Naruto.” Kakashi reaches up and grabs a hold of Naruto’s neck. The blonde wraps his arms around Kakashi’s torso and the two remain like this for what feels like hours.

“Kaka.” Naruto whispers as they rest their foreheads together. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Naruto doesn’t wait for permission. He merely pulls down Kakashi’s mask and presses his lips to the elder’s own.

“We shouldn’t do this…” Kakashi tries to push away.

“Don’t push me away.” Naruto growls. The elder laughs into the blonde’s mouth.

“No, I mean we shouldn’t do this outside.” Naruto’s face grows red as he blushes and scoots away. “Right then. Follow me back to my house.” Naruto nods at the command and does so.

They make it back in record timing. Kakashi takes the lead this time and pushes Naruto onto the bed. He gathers the blonde’s hands in his own presses his lips to soft pink ones. Naruto whines at the contact, and the whine quickly turns into a moan.

Kissing Naruto is everything. His lips are moist and soft at the same time. The elder decides to take it a step further and slowly parts Naruto’s lips so he can enter his tongue. Kakashi plays around in the blonde’s mouth like he’s exploring an unknown cave. He licks every inch before settling on that warm tongue.

The two massage each other’s tongues as their lips close together. Kakashi pulls away first to nipple on soft lips before sliding his tongue in once again. Naruto doesn’t have control over his hands so he’s resorting to thrusting his hips up to get his point across.

“Shh, patience.” Kakashi whispers before placing gentle kisses on Naruto’s neck. Kakashi finds a place he enjoys and starts to suck.

“Fuck.” Naruto moans.

“In a minute.” The elder laughs. He goes back to sucking on Naruto’s pressure point while licking it at the same time. He takes his one free hand and runs cool fingers up a toned body like he’s trying to see with his hand.

“Ng.” Naruto can’t even talk properly as his brain feels all mushy. The silver-haired ninja smirks and lifts off Naruto’s neck to pull up Naruto’s shirt. He then leans down and uses his tongue to make swirls around two perky nipples.

“Already standing at attention.” Kakashi flips the right nipple.

“Kashi.” Naruto squirms. “Please. Kakashi.”

“Look at you,” Kakashi flicks the other nipple and then sucks on the bud. “You’re practically begging for it. Are you hard?”

“Ng.” Naruto is resorted to being speechless again. Kakashi laughs and reaches down in the blonde’s pants to feel a hard shaft.

“So warm.” Kakashi murmurs. “So hard, too. Has to be uncomfortable. I should help you release that. So, tell me. What do you want?”

“You.” Naruto looks him dead in the eyes. The elder smiles and kisses Naruto—hard. Kakashi pulls down Naruto’s bottoms and a hard, leaky, cock smacks him in the face. “I’m sorry.” The teen apologizes.

“Don’t be.” Kakashi whispers. “Hold still for me.” Kakashi leans over to his dresser and gets a bottle of oil and coats his fingers before returning back to the teen. He spreads Naruto’s legs wide and pushes them up so he can settle in between.

“I’m nervous.” Naruto admits as he grips his knees.

“I’ll take good care of you.” Kakashi promises. He starts by kisses the inside of Naruto’s thighs. He takes his turn from the left to the right, and back to the left again. He kisses up and down the thighs until he feels like Naruto is comfortable enough for a finger.

“Kashi.” Naruto grips the silver-haired man’s head and Kakashi freezes.

“Ease up for me.” Kakashi licks a strip up the blonde’s cock. This does the trick, and legs unclench, and so does Naruto’s grip. “There we go.” Kakashi hums and wraps his lips around the teen’s tip.

“Oh, yes.” Naruto ruts. Kakashi sucks gently as he inserts his finger inside and out of Naruto’s twitching hole. Naruto continues to rut and Kakashi inserts a second finger. He allows them to nestle in the warmth for a bit before he moves them in and out—using the scissor method to stretch the teen.

“Feel good?” Kakashi asks and Naruto nods furiously. “Good. Think you can take me?” Naruto nods again and Kakashi lifts up. Stripping quickly, Kakashi gets naked and rubs some oil on his own prick before lining up to Naruto’s hole.

The elder grips Naruto’s thighs and slowly slides in while kissing Naruto and telling him to breathe. Kakashi knows he must be throbbing right now but he can’t help it, inside of Naruto is the best feeling he’s ever experienced before.

Stopping only half way inside, the elder allows the teen to get used to the discomfort before sliding in some more.

“You can move.” Naruto tells him through clenched teeth. Kakashi nods and kisses soft lips as his torso pulls out and then calmly slides back in. Naruto’s body rocks with the motion. Seeing as how Naruto looks fine, Kakashi speeds up his thrusts loving how Naruto slams his own body down to match the pace.

“Feels so good.” Naruto moans. “Kashi.” Naruto wraps his arms and legs around Kakashi’s body. He digs his nails into the elders back and Kakashi loves it. It only spurs him to keep going. He pushes Naruto’s thighs up and over his own shoulders so he can go deep. It feels good—too good.

The only noises that can be heard are their shared moans, and the slapping of skin against skin. The bed is shaking roughly and they’re both trying to chase their euphoria.

“Oh, fuck.” Kakashi’s thrusts turn sloppy and he’s afraid he’s going to cum too soon so he pulls out and squeezes the base of his cock to slow down the high. Naruto’s hole clenches on air and Kakashi lets out a string of curses as he takes a look at the red hole looking desperate for something to fill it.

“On your stomach.” The elder pants. Naruto nods, hazily, as he switches to getting onto his stomach. Kakashi maneuvers Naruto until the teen is arching his back in a way that’s perfect. Placing his hands on thin hips, Kakashi grips tightly and reinserts himself.

He leans his head back and pounds into Naruto. He makes little figure eights with his hips and reaches around to start jerking the teen off. Kakashi can’t hold on much longer. He flicks his wrist a few more times and Naruto is coming—hard. Kakashi does a few sloppy thrusts and then his body stills. He can feel his orgasm through his toes. His whole body feels like it’s coming.

“I can feel you.” Naruto pants as his face is smushed in the bed. “It’s so warm and full.” This only leads to Kakashi’s dick twitching inside Naruto as it pulses out the last remaining bits of cum.

“Fuck.” Kakashi leans over Naruto’s back before kissing it all over. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“No, you are.” Naruto admits. Kakashi eases out and flips them each so Naruto is facing Kakashi as they’re cuddled up in the bed. “Am I your boyfriend now?”

“Of course.” Kakashi snorts. “Your mom is probably going to kill me for deflowering her son.” Naruto laughs and rubs under his nose.

“Nah, she’s all bark.” Naruto dismisses. “My dad will kill you though.”

“Guess I have to marry you then.” Kakashi muses. Naruto’s eyes tear up.

“Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not.” Kakashi nuzzles under Naruto’s chin. “You told me the day you became a man we would marry, right? You’re eighteen now.”

“Fuck,” Naruto tucks his face under Kakashi’s chin.

“Your first words were Kaka.” The elder reminisces. “You would cry bloody murder if I was away from you as a baby. Missions were hard on you. The more you grew up I was so sure your crush would go away, but it never did. It took you leaving for 3 years for me to see that the feeling was mutual. I guess because you were so young, I never entertained the thought.”

“I think that’s a good thing.” Naruto laughs. “If you liked me as a five year old that would be bad.”

“Hmm, agreed.” Kakashi nods. “But seeing you now, voice all deep. You’ve grown and I would be honored if you’d have me.”

“Well, considering you just had me.” Naruto laughs. “Yes. Kakashi I’ll marry you.”


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all began....as requested.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Iruka is leaning against the wall. Naruto is pacing back and forth, looking uncharacteristically nervous about something. “What is it?”

“I want you to play the role as my dad, for the wedding.” Naruto blurts out because if he doesn’t do it now, he’ll never get around to asking. He stares at the ground, because even though he knows the answer, he’s still shy about it all.

“Of course.” Iruka sensei has tears in his eyes and Naruto’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. This is good. “But…” Naruto’s heart plummets, instantly. He knew it was too good to be true. Who would want to play the role of father to Naruto? “Are you sure you want to go through with this wedding?”

Naruto freezes. _What?_

“Wait? What?” Naruto tilts his head to the side; confused. If anything, Naruto thought the rejection would be because of the whole Kurama killing Iruka’s parents; but this is something else entirely.

“Are you actually in love with Hinata, or are you settling because she’s so in love with you?” Iruka just blurts out like he’s not slowly sending Naruto into a spiral of doubt.

“Why would you ask that?” Naruto goes back to being nervous, and confused—pacing. “I mean, of course, I love her. I’m marrying her. Why would I??? I mean, how could I not?”

“So, you feel nothing for Kakashi?” Naruto feels like he’s falling to the ground—maybe he is. The earth no longer feels steady.

“He’s my former sensei,” Naruto starts explaining himself. “Of course, I care about him. He’s always been there. He’s Kakashi. I can’t…why are you asking me this?”

“Why do you seem so flustered?” Iruka is smiling now. “He’s always gotten under your skin in a way no one else has ever. From the constant flirting, to the too close teaching and sparing, and don’t get me started on how you responded when he left the village on his own.”

“Stop.” Naruto covers his ears. If he doesn’t hear any of this then it won’t be real. There’s absolutely no way he could love Kakashi like that. It’s impossible. He’s getting married to Hinata. Iruka sensei is just playing a cruel joke; only, Iruka sensei never jokes.

“When you were fighting Pein, who’s chakra did you seek out first?” Iruka sensei looks to the blonde. Naruto falls to the ground—legs not steady.

“Kakashi.” Naruto whispers like it’s a secret.

“And when it was all over, who did you run back to ensure was alive again?” Iruka doesn’t even need to ask at this point.

“Kakashi.” Naruto huffs. He’s getting annoyed because he’s never realized any of this before.

“And out of everyone in the village, when you think of happiness, who do you think of?” Iruka presses on.

“Kakashi.” Naruto folds his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes. Damn.

“I can see it in your eyes when you look at him.” Iruka’s voice softens. “You love him so much I don’t think you properly function when he’s away from you. Tell me one thing; if Kakashi never passes down the hat to you; would you be okay?”

“Of course, because it’s Kakashi.” Naruto freezes and slams his mouth shut. Iruka has a knowing smirk on his face—like he’s gloating. Then again, maybe he is. Maybe he should be. He was able to catch something Naruto has been blind to this whole time.

“I never…” Naruto touches his lips and feels floored. He’s been so naïve about it all. He’s completely in love with Kakashi with his entire mind, body, and spirit. Everything he is today, is large in parts to Kakashi. That’s the one person Naruto cannot do without—ever.

“I’m in love with Kakashi.” Naruto’s heart does a stupid little flip like it’s been waiting ages for him to realize. Shit. He even has a Kakashi plush doll. It's so obvious. “Oh hell, I have to tell Hinata. She’ll kill me. I’m just glad she’s not Sakura.”

“There you go, my boy.” Iruka laughs and helps Naruto to stand. “When you and the Hokage get married, I’ll play my part well.” Naruto flushes and doesn’t even stop to think if the elder returns the feelings or not.

Honestly, at this point it doesn’t even matter because Naruto’s heart is dead set on Kakashi. Nothing else will ever do. Naruto leaves the area and seeks out Hinata. She’s at her house and kisses Naruto square on the mouth upon seeing him.

“Hi, Naruto.” She covers her mouth with her sleeve and Naruto sighs. This is going to be hard.

“Hinata, Hi.” Naruto rubs the back of his head. “I don’t even know how to say this to you but I have to cancel the wedding.” There are tears—instantly.

“Why?” Hinata wants to know. “What did I do?”

“It’s nothing you did.” Naruto rushes to say. “It’s me.”

“Right?” Hinata says in disbelief. “I thought it was too good to be true that you would return my feelings. Why would you want to be with me anyways?”

“Don’t put yourself down.” Naruto demands. “You’re fantastic. You’re a strong, and powerful shinobi. And to be honest, I think Kiba has a crush on you.”

“So, you’re doing this because of Kiba?” Now she’s really confused.

“No,” Naruto sighs. “Look, I’m in love with Kakashi.” He blurts out. Hinata freezes—eyes wide.

“But…but…we…we…oh.” Her face grows bright red and so does Naruto’s.

“I know, I know.” Naruto clears his throat. “I didn’t realize I was in love with Kakashi until tonight. I’ve been suppressing my true feelings for him all this time. Probably because a small part of me wonders if I deserve true happiness.”

“Oh, Naruto.” Hinata looks ready to comfort him when really it should be reverse.

“But I had to tell you.” Naruto gets out. “Even if Kakashi doesn’t return my feelings, I’d be living a lie if I married you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hinata. You deserve better. I promised Neji I’d take care of you and…”

“And you asked me to marry you.” Hinata says with a knowing voice. “Oh, Naruto. Neji wouldn’t have wanted you to force yourself like this. I’m fine, really. You should go.”

“But…” Naruto wants to make sure she’s alright. This is heavy news.

“I’m okay.” Hinata promises, which is a lie. There are tears in her eyes and she’s slamming the door. Sighing, Naruto leaps around until he finds Kiba. He tells Kiba what happened and in return Kiba punches him right in the face before running off to check on Hinata.

“Ouch.” Naruto rubs his nose. He hopes he doesn’t get any more punches. “Alright then.” He says to himself. He heads to the Hokage tower and sees Kakashi drinking while pretending to do paperwork.

“Shouldn’t you actually be doing paperwork, instead of writing the same thing over and over again?” Naruto teases.

“Ah, you caught me.” Kakashi puts down the pen and stretches. His eye looks tired. “It’s been a long day.”

“Tell me about me.” Naruto rubs his nose. “I just got punched.” Kakashi raises a brow and has an amused expression on his face. “Oh, come off it. I didn’t really deserve it.”

“Oh?” Kakashi teases. “So, what didn’t you do to not deserve it.”

“I…” Naruto swallows. “I told Kiba that I told Hinata that I broke off the wedding.” Kakashi actually freezes.

“Why would you do that?” The Hokage wants to know, standing up so he can come and stand directly in front of Naruto. Now that the blonde knows of his feelings—this close encounter is a bit too much.

“I’m in love with someone else.”

“What?” Kakashi lifts Naruto’s head up. “Look at me.”

“I’m in love with you.” Time freezes, like actually freezes. Kakashi doesn’t even move an inch. Naruto blinks and gives a hesitant laugh. “Come on, say something. I’m dying here.” Kakashi must see how nervous, and serious, Naruto is because the elder moves back some.

“I…” Kakashi actually seems at a loss for words. “I don’t know what to say.”

“How do you feel about me?”

“I care for you.” Kakashi looks to him. “I wouldn’t be able to live properly if you died. Like, imagining you not in my life is just unthinkable.”

“That’s a good start.”

“But I never thought I’d love again.” Kakashi finishes slowly. “I think I’m too damaged for what you need.”

“Don’t tell me what I need.” Naruto growls.

“You should be able to have a family.”

“You are my family.” Naruto counters.

“Naruto,”

“Kakashi.” Both men sigh.

“Look,” Kakashi rubs at Naruto’s arms. “I think I need some time. Okay? Maybe if we were in a different time and place things would be different.”

“I get it.” Naruto feels hurt and angry but he gets it. “You need time. I’m great at time. See you around, Hokage.” Kakashi feels the sting of the words and Naruto is out the window. The blonde jumps from roof to roof until he spots the roof that he likes best.

He lays down and looks at the stars. There’s a new star shining tonight; glowing brighter than all the rest. Naruto looks up and points at the start.

“I wish to be born in a different time and place. One where I can be with Kakashi and be happy.” Naruto places his hands on his stomach and goes to sleep. By the time he wakes up he’s cry and in a Doctor’s waiting arms.


End file.
